


The Art Of Chemistry

by CollieLover234



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, F/F, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-24 08:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CollieLover234/pseuds/CollieLover234
Summary: It’s Vanessa‘s first day at Hotten Academy, she has just moved from busy Leeds to the quiet village of Emmerdale, as soon as she sets eyes for the local Girl Charity Dingle, her whole life is turned Upside-down! Will she turn the bullying bitch into a beloved student





	The Art Of Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> This is for #Vanityfest

It was the first day at Hotten Academy, Vanessa was getting ready for her first day there, she had moved from the busy city of Leeds to out in the country. 

“Do you want me to take you?” Frank said as he held his coat in his hand.

“No I’m ok going on the bus” she said confidently, “ I’m in Year 9 now, it’s not like im in year 7!” 

“Alright then, you go and have a great day at your new school, come and give your dad a hug then!” Frank said.

“I love you dad.” Vanessa said as she hugged him tightly 

“I love you too, now go before you miss the bus and then I really will have to take you!” Frank said. 

Vanessa grabbed her bags and walked down the path of Tug Ghyll. There was another kid going to the same bus stop. This girl had blonde curly hair and had glasses on, 

“Whatever!” she shouted as she stomped up the road to the bus stop. 

Vanessa’s heart started to race, she was so confused as to why it was racing.

“Sorry for shouting” the girl said as they both got to the bus stop “You new?”

Vanessa swallowed, her heart was racing ten to the dozen she couldn’t tell if she was nervous or if she had feelings for her already. “Yeah, I’m Vanessa” she said

“Charity” she said softly, “it’s always hard on the first day, I hate it!” 

“Yeah.” She said, her heart was beating faster and faster, “so, what year are you in?.. sorry for the random question.”

“It’s ok, I’m in year 9” she said

Vanessa couldn’t help but smile to herself, why was she feeling like this? 

Finally the bus turned up and they both got on, they journey was quite loud with kids talking and laughing about there holidays. Vanessa was sat by herself in a seat listening to music, she looked over at Charity who was talking to one of her friends, she turned around to see Vanessa and she smiled

Finally the bus made it to school, the bus doors opened and kids started to get off, there were everywhere.

First she had to go to form to get her timetable, her form room was B4 so she started asking around

“Hey I’m new around here, can you tell me where B4 is?” She asked a girl standing in the corridor 

“Oh sure that’s my form, follow me” the girl said “I’m Rhona by the way”

“I’m Vanessa” she said smiling 

“Big school ain’t it!” Rhona said

“Yeah, I’ve already met a person in my year, Charity Dingle? Name ring any bells”

“Oh her, you don’t wanna mess with her!” Rhona warned Vanessa 

“Why? She seems nice.” Vanessa said confused 

“She bullies new kids, she’s horrible

“Well she hasn’t done anything to me yet” Vanessa said

“I’m sure she will, give her time.” Rhona said “so where did you go before?” She asked being nosey.

“Just in Leeds, my dad moved out of our flat to find work, and he managed to find a place at the local factory” she said.

“That’s cool” Rhona said as she walked up to the door of B4. 

The door opened and there were loads of kids sitting about talking about summer. This room was an Art room, with amazing paintings and course work from older years that have left the room was filled with colour and different masks of all shapes and sizes.

Vanessa and Rhona found somewhere to sit and waited for the register to be done, when if got to Vanessa’s name, most people turned around to look at her. She froze up as the room went silent, she had so many pairs of eyes looking at her then after a minute, they all turned around again.

Vanessa sighed, she didn’t like it when people stared at her like that.

Once the time tables were handed out, she looked what she had first, Monday week 1 lesson 1 she had Chemistry, she gave a huge sigh, she didn’t like Chemistry in general but if she wanted to be a vet, she knew that it was one of the subjects she would need to get at least C in.

“I’ve got Chemistry first.” She said in a dull tone, “What about you?” She asked Rhona.

“Physical Education or PE.” She said as she sighed.

“Well I will see you later then!” Vanessa said as she left her form room and headed to Chemistry. The bells screamed as they left to tell them that the day had just started, Vanessa heart was thumping so fast, was it nerves or was it for the bullying bitch Charity Dingle.


End file.
